(NaLu) Unlikely Pair
by PurplePisces
Summary: Lucy is just an average minimum wage bar hostess when luck finally hits her. First she meets Happy and finds a lucky charm. After that, Prince Natsu, the arrogant son of King Dragneel, summons her to the castle! They don't get along at all and Lucy begins to wonder why she's even there...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, hello! This is my fist time actually writing on fanfic so plz don't judge too hard. Any who... this is a NaLu story.

Enjoy~

Lucy'POV

I was walking down the street to my cozy apartment when I heard a noise. I turned around, a little nervous. Nothing was there. I kept walking, but before I had taken two steps, a blue cat leaps out of a small shrub and clings to my leg. I looked down quickly, scared by the sudden movement, and fell on my ass. As soon as I hit the ground, the little blue cat jumped on my stomach (to much pain) and started talking.

I was a little confused. _A cat that can talk? What the hell?_ I thought. _A talking cat is about the weirdest thing that could hhappen to a lowly village girl like me..._ I looked wistfully up at the castle on the rise.

The cat was still talking.

"Can you please help me?! I ran away from home and I have nowhere to stay!" he cried to me in a high-pitched slightly annoying voice.

"U-uhm sure? Anyways, what's your name?" I asked.

"Aye sir! I'll tell you, lady!"

"Okay... so what is it?" I questioned.

"My name's Happy! What's your name?"

"I'm Lucy." I smiled

He suddenly stopped smiling and grimaced, "You look like a bug when you smile." I stopped smiling as well.

On the way home (me dragging Happy by his scrawny little tail) I found a little shimmery thing between the cracks in the stone road. I picked it up and it was a gold heart shaped charm about the size of my thumb nail.

"I have just the bracelet for this!" I gasped.

I ran the rest of the way home.

I sat at my desk admiring the little charm before I put of on my bracelet chain. I looked over at my bed and smiled at the sleeping cat curled up on my pillow. _He really is cute even if he is a to total ass._ I thought. I looked over at my clock and gasped at the time. It was 11:00, I was going to be overly tired for my job as a barmaid at Mira's. I put the charm down and made my way for the bed. I moved the cat to the foot of the bed and crawled in.

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ I woke up to my alarm going off and the cat on my face. I sneezed and the cat jumped and clawed my face.

"Owwww! You ass!"

"Sorry Lucy," he blinked sleepily, "I forgot who you were for a second."

"That's okay."

I got up and rummaged through my drawers for my work outfitof a white sleeveless blouse and a black skirt with fishnet leggings and black pumps. I set them out and made my way to the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. When my face was done, I got dressed and did my hair. On my way out the door I looked back and addressed Happy.

"Hey, do you wanna stay or go to work with me?"

"I'll go with you, Lucy!" he jumped off the bed and wings sprouted out of his back as he flew over to me.

"Oh my god!" I gasped, "you can fly?!"

"Aye sir!"

"Well if you go to work with me, you have to keep those tucked in, okay?"

"Allright," he floated to me and settled on my shoulder. His wings poofed away.

I walked out of the door and locked it behind me. When I went out on theastone road, I made my way towards the bar with catwalk steps, hoping to attract attention to any hot boys passing by. As I walked through the door, I got tackled by Juvia, my workmate. She was squealing about regular named Gray who she has come to develop a crush on.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama! We're in love!" she said with glowing eyes and pink cheeks.

I pushed her off and was about to tell her that she was hopeless when Prince Natsu walked in. He looked at me.

You,"he said and pointed at me, "I want you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back. This** _is_ **the third time I've tried to write chappy 2. Anyways, sorry about saying ass so many times in chappy 1... Comments are appreciated. Don't be afraid to voice your opinion. Later.**

I was escorted by the palace guards to the castle, their spear tips prodding my back. The Prince was in front of me, oblivious to the crowd surrounding us and I was startingvto freak out a little. Why are the guards taking me? Am I in trouble for breaking the law? Am I going to be hanged?

The crowd was murmuring curse words about me and spitting at my feet. I almost started to cry. Then I decided to calm down and check my surroundings. _Guards giving me a bruise right now? Check. Prince being a total jerk by not telling me what's going on? Yep. Annoying blue cat who can talk and fly? Negative._ My eyes snapped open. _Where the hell could he be?!_ I looked up suddenly, a flash of brighter blue catching my eye. Happy was weaving in and out of the clouds watching us walk to the castle.

He waved and smiled, but I subtly nodded my head. I was glad that Happy was safe because now we had an outside man to break me out of the dungeon.

I was surprised when we made our way to the gate. It didn't seem like a very long walk, but, then again, I was freaking out at the time. The gigantic gate opened with a creak on rusty hinges. We walked through and in closed behind us, with a final clang of the metal barriers. The guard let me go and the prince turned around to address me.

"You have been chosen as my personal maid by yours truly. You are to do my bidding and look after me. If I tell you to do something, you are ordered to obey no matter what, backed by King Dragneel himself," he drawled out,"Your work starts tomorrow, so I suggest you get a move on."

I glared at him. _You_ _take me out of my home an_ _d then tell me what to do?! You dick! I hope you die._

Of course I didn't say that unless I wanted to die.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"You will be staying in this room," said a maid with blue hair," you are next to the prince so that you may too him whenever called, do not make him wait.

"What if I'm in the shower?"

"Rush out in a towel I guess? Make sure you do it snappy."

My eyebrows lowered and I imagined glaring at Natsu, wistfully.

"Feel free to come to the maid's room and ask questions, okay? I have to go to cook lunch for the royal family, so do what you like in here."

"Okay. "

She closed the door behind her and I heard he footsteps walk down the hall and eventually disappear. I stood in the doorway and examined my new room. I had a four poster dark oakwood bed and the mattress was a plus foam one. The comforted was red and so were the pillow cases.

I had light brown carpet that felt like a cloud when I stepped on it. There was a giant window that led out to a balcony and there was also a walk in closet with maid uniforms and Sunday clothes. I turned around and saw a bookshelf filled with large volumes. I gasped, happy enough to crack a smile.

There was a knock on my door, and then it opened.

"Lunch is ready."

"Okay," I said following her out the door.

We walked to the kitchen and I got sat at a table with all the maids sitting. They looked up and smiled. The maid next to me whispered in my ear that indroductions would start after prayers.

"Dear heavenly father, please hope that our food fill all of our stomachs and for the leftovers to be given to the he hungry. Amen." said the white haired female that escorted me in.

They all looked at me and I introduced myself. They introduced themselves as well, but I can't remember their names.

After a lunch of jokes and laughter, I stayed in my room on the balcony reading one of the books. It was called _North_ and it was about a Prince that got turned into a polar bear by a faerie queen who fell in love with him. This girl was supposed to save him and they go through a whole lot to be together.

By the time I finished the book, my face had been an inch away from the pages because it was so dark.

I looked at the clock and it was 7 o' clock.

"Welp, may as well get ready for bed."

I crawled into my covers and fell asleep instantly after the long day. Right before I drifted to unconsciousness, I realized that I forgot to eat dinner.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I woke up at one in the morning to shouts coming from the bedroom next door and decided that it was technically the next day. I got up and made my way into the hallway, closing the door behind me. I opened the Prince's door and saw him thrashing around. I shut the door when I walked into his room and I made my way to the side of the bed. In my sleepiness, I forgot to think and I crawled into his bed, us facing each other.

I wrapped my arms around his chat and snuggled into his warmth. He queited down and grew still. I looked up at his sleeping face and saw that he was beautiful. I gasped when he wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed my closer.

His eyes laziy opened as he smiled at me.

"Thanks."

I just blushed and nodded as he fell back to full unconscious.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 **Hey guys! So what'd you think of that chap, huh? TELL MEH! Anyways, fluff fluff fluff fluff! I' happy. The next chapter may not be posted in a while, so hang tight. I'm insecure about my writing, so leave reviews. I am also obsessed. Never mind, forget me. I love all of yous!**

 **Nymah-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wazzap pplz! I' m back! Chapter 3 shall be beautiful! (Cries tears of joy) I am psyced that I'm actually writing a story and people like it... :). Talk to you at the end.**

I woke up to breath on my nose. My eyelids fluttered open and I met eyes with the prince who was less than an inch from me. He was staring at me as if he were interested in me as a person. My head jerked backwards in surprise, but his arms tightened around my waist. He lazily smirked at me and brought his face so close to mine that our foreheads touched.

"What are you doing?" I gasped.

"I'm not doing anything. Am I?" He responded with squeezing me closer to him. My boobs were pressed up against his chest and my legs were intertwined with his under the blanket.

"Yes you are," I glared at him, my heart pounding erratically in my chest, "Don't lie."

" Are you sure?" His hand made it's way down my hips and rested on my butt.

"No matter what you do, it doesn't change that you're wrong."

"Well-"

I was awoken by an exclamation of WhatThe Fuck!?

I sleepily opened my eyes and they met a flustered prince. He was rigid and his heart was beating fast. His eyes were wide and he looked surprised that I was there.

"Why are you here?" He asked, surprisingly calm.

"Uhm, you were having a bad dream and I came in to comfort you... I hope I didn't offend you.." I said quietly, looking down.

"No, no it's okay. Just- just explain how I was having a bad dream."

"You were yelling and kicking and it worried me. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Alright. You may leave."

I looked at him _No thank you? Really? You ungrateful prick._ I stood up in a huff and stomped to the door. I opened it dramatically and looked back at Natsu, his face had a look of confusion on it and it kind of made me feel bad. I left the room and went to mine.

I was in my room changing into my maid outfit and I was furiously thinking about what had happened during the past day. _You drag me from MY home and make me be your personal mai, but when I try to be nice you dismiss me without a thank you or anything! I can't believe it! I can't believe you! I can't-!_

I heard a light rap on my door and a voice called out,

" Lucy, you have been called upon by King Dragneel and Queen Grandine to eat breakfast with them and the prince."

"Okay, I'll be right there." _Great. Now he told on me. What a bitch._ I thought. I tugged on my tights and shoes and shoved out of the door. I was surprised when it made contact with someone. The prince was standing out side rubbing his head.

"I was asked by my parents to escort you to the kitchen- don't worry, I didn't tell on you." He said, glaring at me for hurting his head.

I sighed in relief. _Thank god. I'm glad he's not a tattle tail._

I think he caught my relief because he looked at me as of to say that he still has controll over me. I shifted my eyes to the ground and followed him to the dining room. The only perk of being here was the sexy maid outfit.

We made it to the dining room and I met eyes woth the queen Grandine. She smiled at me and patted the bench besides her. I poiyely smiled back and hurried over.

When I sat down, she grabbed my hand under the table and squeezed it. "I know this must be hard for you, our son can be so demanding at times," she looked at natsu with kind eyes, "but don't worry, you will be well taken care of. Even if it has to be in secret."

"Th-thank you, your Majesty!"

"Don't you worry about it, sweetheart."

Just then, a maid came out with four platters and set them on front of each of us. She bowed and backed out. As soon as she exited the room, the royal fa!ily took the lids off their entrées. I followed suit and dug in when I gauged the correct time.

We all ate a delicious breakfast of fluffy French toast, scrambled eggs, and perfectly cooked bacon. It was quiet at the table, the only noise heard was the _klink_ of silverware and polite chewing. While everyone was eating, Lucy let her mind wander to the night before.

She couldn't believe she had comforted him! He was ungrateful and she would never do that again of she could help it.

In no time at all, breakfast was finished and she was dismissed to her duties. Mira, the nice head maid was there to tutor her and help her whenever she needed it. Mira told Lucy of all her jobs. which, as Natsu's personal maid, involved cleaning up after him, doing as he tells me, cooking for him, following him around, _pleasuring him when needed._

The last job caught Lucy off guard.

"P-p-pleasure him?!" Lucy sputtered,"why would I do that?!"

Mira gLanced at Lucy coldly. "Because he is the prince and you are a maid, got it? There will be no rule breaking or slacking or you will have to deal with **me.** "

After that moment in time, I was genuinely scared of Mira and was always wary.

It was around 9:00pm when I found myself ant my bedroom door. I opened it and closed it shut behind me. I flopped on my bed, not even bothering to change. The rest of the day had gone by in a blur after Mira's lessons. I hadn't run into the prince once and for that I was glad. His room sure was messy though. And his sheets smelled like spices and charcoal, a very masculine and arousing smell.

Lucy then decided in that moment to turn her brain off and go to sleep. She crawled under the covers and curled up into a warm ball, grateful for a night of undisturbed sleep

Little did she know that she would have a midnight visitor looking for something from her...

 **I am SO sorry that it took me this long to make this! Also im sorry to leave you guys on a cliff hanger yet again. Anyways, love me plz, cause you know I love you! Leave a nice review, it is seriously appreciated, and feel free to favorite me as an author of favorite my story! Thanks! May NaLu live on forever!3~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, hello! I'm so happy that more ppl are favoriting me! Anyways, my original plan for this story has gonna straight out the window, so I'm just writing as I think of anything. For those of you who don't pay that much attention, this** **will have smut sooner or later!** **so don't freak** **out when it comes. It won't be coming this chapter, but it may come 8 and above. Enjoy~**

Natsu's POV:

Natsu jogged around his section of the building. It was the only place he could get some running in in the palace. Four laps equaled one mile, and he ran ten miles every night. He was dressed in a loose tank top and gym shorts and he was drenched in sweat.

He glanced down at his watch and grinned, he had knocked two minutes off his time.

He walked back to his room and looked out the window, the beautiful scenery catching his eye. He halted and leaned against the sill, pressing his warm forehead against the cool glass. The dark indigo of the night sky contrasted with e vibrant green of the trees in the castle gardens. The fluorescent booms on each of the branches added more detail into the breathtaking scene.

Suddenly, something blue hurtled towards the window, straight for the prince. Not wanting the window to break, he flung it open and dove to the ground as the blue creature zoomed in with a strangled war cry. (It kind of made him want to laugh, but he didn't).

He looked up cautiously, so as not to anger the beast, and when his eyes found a blue cat he did burst out in laughter. His noise made the cat twitch his ears and raise it's head. A flicker of recognition sparked the feline's eyes and he bared his teeth at the prince. "It's all your fault!" he screeched, "you made Lucy forget about me for two days! I almost starved! You want me to die you jerk!"

Natsu looked at the cat, taken aback. "What the hell are you talking about? I didn't even know you existed!"

The cat just stood there, looking at him. Natsu started to slowly back away when the cat yelled "stop!"

He came up to Natsu and held out a paw, "I'm Happy and I-" _Growwwwwlll "_ I guess I'm hungry as well..."

Natsu looked hard at the cat and thought hard, then he suddenly said, "I'll take you to the kitchen to eat, and then I'll take you to Lucy. It's been about an hour since she went to bed though... do you want to spent the night in my room?"

"That depends, _pervert_."

"I'm not a perv! I swear! Prince's honor." he saluted to the cat.

"Aye sir! To the kitchen we go"

Natsu lead the way to the kitchen with Happy marching behind.

/

"Hey, Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"How is this a kitchen?"

They had just gotten to the kitchen and Happy looked like a small bug compared to the sheer size of it. The fridge alone was around 2 feet taller and 4 feet wider than Natsu. Happy walked up to it, grabbed the handle, and tried with all his might to open it. The door wouldn't budge. Natsu laughed and came over to open it for him. When the doors opened, Happy almost fainted from delight.

"Whatever you want, you can have."

"I CANNNN?!"

"Yep."

Then suddenly, something in the fridge caught Happy's eye. It was a humongous fish tail. Bigger than his head. Happy slowly walked over and yanked it out from under other groceries. It came out and flopped to the floor. It was bigger than him. It was a tuna.

"OhmigodohmigodohmigodohmigodohmigodohmigodOHMIGOD!"

"What?"

"This gorgeous fish," Happy lovingly stroked it, "I shall cherish it forever."

He took it and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. Just like that. Natsu's mouth fell open. "Betcha can't beat that, huh Natsu?"

"Is this a challenge?!"

"Only if you think your up to it."

And, therefore, Natsu and Happy cleaned out the fridge for around two hours that night.

/

 **Lucy's POV:**

I woke up to noises coming from Natsu's room. Laughter and a certain annoying voice made me awake.

 _What the hell?! Why won't he let me sleep? Goddamn it, Natsu!_

She staggered out of bed, still half-asleep, and left her room and went into the hallway and closed the door behind her. She went to Natsu's room and flung the door open, scaring the boys silent.

"Can't you ever just let me sleep?" she growled, "I can't get decent sleep and I haven't been able to for the time that I've been living here!"

Natsu just gaped at her and Happy was sitting on top of his four poster bed.

"What are you looking at?!"

Natsu gulped and his gaze traveled down her legs.

 _What the hell is he staring at?!_

Lucy looked down and froze. She had forgotten to put pants on! She decided to try to play it off cool.

"What, never seen a girl's legs before?"

Natsu widened his eyes a little and nodded slightly, his eyes now glued to a certain spot. She snapped impatiently, "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

I guess my snap must've woken him from his daze because he met her eyes with a glint in them.

"Now is that a way to speak to your master?"

Lucy gulped _Oh shit, I forgot..._ He grinned devilishly.

"You know I'm going to have to punish you now that you've been disrespectful to your future ruler of the country."

"I'm sorry your majesty," Lucy squeaked, "I completely forgot."

"Well I'm going to have to make it so you **don't** forget." He got up and sauntered towards her, and for the first time, Lucy noticed he only had boxers on, revealing a very defined, chiseled chest. She gulped lustily, why did he have to be in such good shape, but oh so mean?

He finally came to a stop right in front of her. He slowly leaned over her and stared into her eyes. His face became closer and closer until he was a hair's breadth away. His arm reached around her, and he shut the door. She backed up into it and he put both hands on either side of her head.

"Are you sorry enough to apologize?" he asked in a low, husky voice.

"Not at all." she said defiantly, turning her head so she wouldn't have to stare into his eyes.

He took her chin in his fingers and turned her head towards his with surprising gentleness. He looked into her eyes and stared into her soul, she saw a fire in his eyes and instinct took over. She slowly mover her face towards his and he did the same. Their noses slid past each other and their lips pressed against each others, almost cautiously testing new grounds.

Her eyes fluttered closed as her hands went around his waist and slid up his smooth back. They tangled in his hair as she gasped when his grabbed her by the hips and pulled her close, pressing their bodies together till there was no air.

His tounge flicked her bottom lips and she opened her mouth, both their tounges expiring unknown territory. He pulled back and brought his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry," he said, and pulled back, "I shouldn't have done that." He backed away and I saw a look of regret and longing in is eyes.

One thought raced through my head:

 _W_ hy?

 **I AM FINISHED! So glad :3. I'm Sry it took me so long, but I'm using the neighbor's crappy WiFi. Anywayysss, Kik me if u wanna talk, I won't be mean. My account is shelbysaurusrex5858. (Don't be creepy though... That's weird, and creepy) Gush about NaLu with me!**

 **~Peace out!**


End file.
